DK
) |birth_place=Mapo-gu, Seoul, South Korea |occupation=Singer |active=2015–present |height=179 cm |weight=66 kg |blood_type=O Rh- |agency=Pledis Entertainment |associated_acts=SEVENTEEN Vocal Team SVT BSS |other_names =Dokyeom (도겸) |zodiac_sign = Aquarius|nationality = Korean|signature = |group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN)|sns = None}}DK (도겸) is a South Korean singer under Pledis Entertainment. He is a member of the boy group SEVENTEEN. Profile * Stage Name: '''DK / Dokyeom (도겸) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Vocal Team ** SVT BSS * Position: ** Main Vocalist ** Leader of SVT BSS Filmography Music Video Appearances Musicals Music shows Magazines * Scene Playbill (June 2019 issue) (DK Cover) Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography BSS Discography Discography Collaborations * Cinematic Love (with Yang Da Il) (2017) OSTs * Tempted OST Part.3 (2018) Trivia * '''Nickname: '''Mr. Hat, Seokson, Smile Man, Happy virus, Soonseok Talk, Rockstar, Docutie, Seok Min, Dokyeomie, MC Doul * '''Family:' Mom, dad and older sister (born in 1994) * Education: ** Sin-ri Elementary School (Graduated) ** Hongcheon Middle School (Graduated) ** Shinbong High School (Move out) ** School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduated) * Specialty: Singing songs loudly, Losing stuff * Hobby: Watching movies, Singing while wearing earphones while resting, Rap * Training Period: 2 years and 7 months * Favorite Drinks: Chocolate * Favorite Animals: Puppy * Favorite Body Parts: Thighs * Favorite Colors: Blue, Red, Black * Favorite Number: 17 * MBTI Personality types: INFP (Mediator) * He was previously a student at YP Music Academy. * He said when he first joined Pledis, he felt scared and lonely but he’s the member that got along with everyone the fastest. * Hansol, Seungkwan & Jisoo think he’s the funniest member. * He was voted by the other members as the member that likes to joke the most. * He’s envious of Jihoon’s fair skin and sexy figure (body figure). * His favorite food is Wenchang Chicken. * He shares the same birthday as Vernon. * He’s a very lively but sensitive person. * He wants to be someone who can help others and give them hope. * The meaning behind his real name is that Seok means ‘big’ and Min means ‘precious gem stone’. It means to be a big existence like a precious gem stone. * He says he has a great passion for the things he likes so sometimes he can get greedy when he sings. * He says he likes to spend his time cheerfully so he likes to make others feel energetic but sometimes it can get out of control so he needs to have more self control. * He dreamed of becoming a singer when he saw Yoon Dohyun’s performances in middle school. The amount of energy he had on stage and the way he interacted with the fans and shared their energy was very cool to him. * His nickname is internal voice. The members call him that because he’s noisy when he’s practicing his singing and it sounds like a speaker. * He sang karaoke a lot when he was in middle school and his friends told him his singing is good. Since then, he enjoys singing when his friends are playing a guitar. Now he always listens to songs whenever he’s resting and he continues to practice and improve his vocals. * He loves rock bands. He was a part of a rock band when he was in middle school. Videos -COVER- 도겸-사랑했던걸까 (원곡-양다일) COVER 도겸 - 길 (원곡 폴킴) Gallery Category:Members Category:DK Category:Vocal Team Category:SVT BSS Category:1997 Category:February Category:O Blood Type